Uxol, the Broken Tether
Uxol is a unique god, both in appearance (Being only a small sphere of blue light.), and in the fact that he has worked for (Both directly and indirectly.) for all three sides. Serving as a spy of Traxis, he hid under the guise of a loyal supporter of Aldis. After his untimely death he served as a revenant of Death (Whom at the time was not allied to Traxis.). History Uxol once served Aldis faithfully, why or how he came to side with Traxis is unknown, or even whether he indeed was loyal to Aldis. The Tether of Light planned out the death of the lightning God, Axial, earning his trust by serving him in several battles, such as the battle against the Warden. Eventually, early on the orb of light was killed, when Axial's body exploded directly in front of him, until he was finally revived by Fordox, serving as an ally and servant in repayment. Uxol finally struggled in Lilian's resurrection ritual, finally being healed back to his former self. However, this did not last long, as the tether soon was flooded with all of Fordox's memories of the past which had haunted him for years, soon transforming the grey shell into a festering ball of hate, brimming with intense emotional turmoil. From emotionless detachment to agonizing pain, Uxol has been overcome by the emotional burden and sought to end this new life in the most effective way possible: by opening Chaos and obliterating all of Myth in the process. PersonalityCategory:AldisCategory:TraxisCategory:Neutral While in his first two phases, Uxol was humble and meek, albeit unemotional. Uxol generally takes on the personality of whom he is tethered to, until after he was flooded with Fordox's memories, when he attempted to inflict his agony upon others, further destroying what was once the Tether of Light. Appearance While in his first phase, Uxol manifested in the form of an orb of bright blue energy, with several ruins floating around it from the energy radiating off of the orb, carved with the same color magical inscriptions. When he was reincarnated by Death, Uxol's form quickly changed into a dim, grey, floating orb, surrounded by gray fire. When in his third phase, Uxol's form finally was warped and twisted to much that it became only a fragment of what it was before; Then, it had become a black, floating orb with many holes torn through, with hundreds of spikes jutting out from all places, red energy trapped inside the orb. Powers Uxol's powers are unique, and rather than being a god relying on strength alone, Uxol is a god whom allies rely on for support. Uxol creates a tether between himself and an ally, amplifying the ally's power, therefore rather than being powerful on his own, he is only powerful when tethered to an ally. Between all form changes, Uxol's powers had changed. However, after Uxol had been warped into the Twisted Tether, Uxol became much more of a powerful god on his own. With an intention to inflict agony upon others, Uxol obtained more power.